The Wish
by Ron's Babe
Summary: This was my first Series ever, and it said to convert all story chapters into one..............so here it is.........oh and also........what happens in the third or fourth part (I dont remember which, DOESNT REALLY HAPPEN...........U NEED TO READ THAT WHO
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N:: Hello All. This is my first Fanfic so don't FLAME ME PLEASE!!!!! * Shrivels up and starts crying * Ok, never mind that, Lets get on with the story. This is R/H cause I'M AN R/H SHIPPER ALL THEY WAY!!!! Losta fluff, so bear with me!!  
Disclaimer:: I own nothing, except the idea and RON!!! Just Joking, JKR owns him.  
  
THE WISH  
Ron sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down his forehead. What had just happened? He thought.   
He was in a dark, gloomy valley with high looming mountains that looked like shadows of the unknown. There was no sun, no clouds, nothing but blackness. He shivered. Why was he in this place? Who had sent him here?  
  
All of a sudden, a light beamed at the far edge of the horizon. It moved steadily closer, bringing the landscape beautiful color and sun as it came closer. What could this be? As it neared, He realized it wasn't an animal or a spirit, it was a girl. A girl with long, bushy, brown hair and flowing black robes.  
  
" Hermione ?" He spluttered, shocked to see her in such a place.  
  
" Shhhh," she whispered, " Don't speak."  
  
With that, she drew his body closer to hers, and caressed his face, a look of love in her cinnamon brown eyes. She tilted his head back, and gently kissed him, her soft lips touching his.   
  
And here he was, in his dorm, in Gryffindor tower, his other roommates in the beds beside him. What could all this mean? He thought. Do I like her? Do I want that dream to come true?  
  
It dawned on him, almost like someone throwing a pail of water over you while you are sleeping. He liked Her. He, Ron Weasley, a Fiery Red haired, tall, clumsy boy, liked, no, loved, Her, a bossy, know-it-all, cute, funny, lovely, helpful, beautiful......oh how he could go on and on.  
  
Oh how he wished He could hold her, kiss her soft lips, tell her he loved her, and rid her life from the things that saddened her.  
  
He snapped back to reality. Ron, get a grip! He told himself. But he just couldn't let that sight go. Her, kissing him, him holding her in his arms.........  
  
" Oh how I love her!" He shouted out loud, oblivious of what was around him.  
  
" Ron?" said a voice. It was Harry, sitting straight up in bed, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Are you, er, alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Ron lied, annoyed at himself for speaking aloud.  
  
Just then, a banging was heard, and Ginny, still in her nightdress, came barging into their dorm.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Harry, a look of concern spreading across his face.  
  
" Oh, I went to wake her up, and....and......found her there......oh!!" She broke down crying, unable to finish.  
  
Harry and Ron jumped out of their beds and rushed to her.  
  
"Who, Ginny, Who?" Harry asked gently hugging her.  
  
" Hermione," Ginny choked. " She was all bloody.....and.......and.....oh!" She broke down sobbing again.  
Harry stood up to tell Ron to go find out what happened, but He had already burst out the door.  
  
  
  
  
OOOOO, a cliffhanger!! Did u like it, did u not, tell me whatever u think!!! R/R PUHLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Wish Pt II

A/N:: Hey!! This is the sequel to THE WISH, SO READ THAT PLEASE BEFORE U READ THIS OR IT WILL MAKE NO SENSE AT ALL!!!!!! * whew * That took a lot of breath. Well, here's the next part, hope u like it!!!!  
THE WISH:: PART II  
  
Ron ran down the steps into the common room, his body flooding with panic. What could have happened? Oh he wished this never took place, the dream, the crying Ginny, him running at top speed to the Girl's dormitories.  
  
As he reached the door of the fifth year girls, he heard a muffled moan. He burst into the room only to find Hermione lying there, covered in blood, shivering and twitching. He looked her over, as if to find some source of this awful scene. Someone or something had in fact, attacked her, he concluded. But what? He fell to his knees, and whispered her name.  
  
" Hermione?"  
  
She twitched slightly, and made a croaking noise in her throat, as if unable to speak. He carefully slid his arms under her legs and shoulders, ready to take her right to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
" Stop, No, STOP!" She choked out, swatting limp arms at him, as if to hit him.  
  
" Hermione, It's okay, It's me, Ron," He said hastily, owing to the fact that her arms were swinging wildly at him.  
  
She moaned, and proceeded to fall back into unconsciousness. He picked her up, ever so gently, and slowly descended the stairs, making sure not to hurt her anymore.  
  
Professor McGonnagal was already in the common room, trying to get an explanation from Ginny and a confused Harry. She gasped as she saw him, carrying Hermione, the terrible sight she looked.  
  
" In the Name of Merlin!" She muttered under her breath, dashing past the sobbing Ginny over to Ron and the horrible form of Hermione.   
  
"Ron, did you find her like this?" she asked, her mouth pursed so it looked like she barely had any lip at all.  
  
" Yes, Professor," He said, summoning up the courage he had left.  
  
"Ron, I want you to lay her down on one of the couches, and I will summon Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledoor," She said urgently. "And none of you, I repeat, NONE OF YOU, are to touch her after she has been laid down."  
  
Professor McGonnagal zoomed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny waited in silence, their eyes wandering to Hermione's limp form every now and then.  
  
After a couple of minutes had passed (which seemed like an eternity to them), Professor McGonnagal returned, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledoor.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gasped as she saw Hermione laying there, and rushed over to her. She conjured up her supplies, and began to treat Hermione's gashes and scratches.  
  
As she was doing this, Dumbledoor came over, and gazed at them.  
  
" Who was the first to find her?" He asked calmly, his gaze never faltering.  
  
" Me," Ginny squeaked, her face red and her eyes puffy. She then proceeded to tell Dumbledoor how she found Hermione, and then Ron picked the story, retelling what he had saw.  
  
" So none of you saw who did this?" He asked, concern flooding his face.  
  
"No," they all said at once.  
  
" Well, I would like to see all three of you in my office today, but I am afraid you must attend classes first. So after supper, please report there." Then, he left.  
  
By then Madam Pomfrey had magicked Hermione into the hospital wing, and McGonnagal had gone with her. The three, still standing where Dumbledoor had spoken to them, neither speaking a word. They walked to their dormitories, Ginny rubbing her eyes.  
  
The sight haunted Ron all day. All he could think about was her. The horrid scene kept flickering past him again and again, throughout the day. He was so worried, He wasn't dreading Double potions with the Slytherins, as he usually did.  
  
He arrived in Snape's dungeon just in time, the bell rang shortly after he sat down. Draco Malfoy was walking toward him, probably thinking up some nasty remark to make about Harry or his Family.  
  
" So," Draco drawled, his cold eyes scanning the room. "How's your mudblood friend? Dead, is she? Oh well what a shame, making fun of her was starting to grow on me......."  
  
" You know something?" Ron shouted, looking Malfoy straight in the eye.  
  
" Of course I know something, you prat!" He said annoyingly. " I also know for a fact she is dead because I......."  
  
He never got to finish, because Ron had flung himself at him, his teeth bared.  
  
OOOO, I LOVE writing cliffhangers!!! U like?? R/R please!!   
  
Disclaimer:: I own nothing except the idea for this story, all of it is JKR's  
  



	3. The Wish Pt III

A/N:: Hey sooooo sorry for all the misspellings in the last one, i guess my mind was on making the plot as good as possible. I will try harder this time. Also, sorry for all of u who hate cliffies, and sorry bout the shortness of the last part. PUHLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I own nothing cept the idea (JKR owns everything else).  
  
THE WISH PT III  
  
Malfoy tried to duck, to duck, but Ron was upon him in no time flat, beating him.  
  
"YOU!" Ron shouted, all the emotions that had been tucked up inside of him all day bursting out. " YOU FLEA BITTEN ROTTEN SON OF A -"  
  
He had no time to finish beacuse at that moment, someone was pulling him off of Malfoy and restraining him.   
  
Severus Snape, the potions master, loosend his grip, and turned to face Ron.  
  
"So, Weasley, what was your foolish reason this time?"  
  
" He KNOWS WHO KILLED HERMI!! THE ROTTEN FLEA BAG PROBABLY DID IT HIMSELF, THAT LITTLE-"  
  
" Shut your Mouth!" Snape yelled. "Draco did nothing of the sort. Hmmm, lets see, fifty points from Gryffindor and two weeks of detentions"  
  
" BUT THE SLIMY LITTLE GIT KILLED MY FRIEND, SHE'S DEAD, DON'T YOU GET IT?" Ron screamed, his face beet red and temples bulging.  
  
" Another fifty points from Gryffindor, and I also happen to know that Miss Granger is not dead."  
  
Ron, fell back, his head swarming. Not dead? But then why had Malfoy said that? This was all too much for him. Hermione being attacked or whatever happened to her, Malfoy ridiculing him, Snape torturing him........  
  
Harry then burst into the room. "Did I miss anything?" he said, huffing and puffing.  
  
" I'll tell you once we get out of this prison," Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
Harry couldn't help but notice the change in his friend. His eyes had a glassy look to them, and his face looked pale and pasty. Oh well, Harry sighed. I'll find out later.  
  
Ron left potions feeling weary and trampled upon. His whole body was aching, but not from pouncing on Malfoy. It was another sort of pain, a pain hat comes along when your whole body is racking with fear. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know how she was doing, he wanted to touch her soft, brown hair and gaze into her deep cinnamon eyes just once more. He had told Harry the whole fiasco in potions , and Harry was shocked too. Too many things were erupting at once, and it was all way too much for his body to handle.   
  
Ron and Harry made their way to Dumbledore's office late that evening. He had given them the password, and Harry told it to the gargoyle, who sprang aside letting them in.  
  
Once they were situated in his office, Dumbledore took his spot behind his desk, and fixed them with his watery blue stare.  
  
" I nkow you are anxious to see Miss Granger," He said soothingly, " But first I have something to tell you."  
  
Ron and Harry cringed. They were prepared for the worst, their hands gripped the chair's arms tightly.  
  
" Miss Granger was attacked, as you know. She is not dead, but she had critical injuries, that thankfully, were able to be healed. But She refuses to speak to anyone. She just keeps on saying get Ron and Harry, get Ron and Harry, over and over again. So, in order to find out what truly happened, You must go and see her. I will escort you."  
  
Ron's Heart lept with joy. She wasn't dead!! But why had she asked for them, did she want to tell them, and only them what really happened last night?  
  
Ron had barely noticed they were already at the hospital wing's entrance. Harry went in first, his knees wobbling nervously. They weren't sure what they were going to find behind the curtains Madam Pomfrey had showed them to.  
  
Harry pulled back the curtain, and Ron stepped in first. And then he saw her.  
  
She was bundled up in the covers, shivering slightly, her lips cracked and face pale and ghostly looking. It made him want to cry. Harry and him sat down, and glancing at each other, as if to ensure that it was right to wake her up.  
  
"Hermi?" Ron whispered, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She stirred slightly, and blinked her eyes open.  
  
"Oh RON!!" She shouted, flinging her arms around him. "It was awful!" She was now sobbing, her head weeping into his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh, Hermi, 'S okay now, Harry and me are here with you." Ron said, holding her, wanting to cry himself.  
  
" I have t-to t-t-tell you t-t-two something," She stuttered, pulling away from Ron.  
He looked into her soft eyes, and she began.  
  
"I was in my dorm, tidying up after Parvati's and Lavender's Make-up party. They were both conked out on their beds, snoring like babies. I thought I heard something on the stairs. I opened the door, and there was a man standing there." She stopped, and started crying again.  
  
" A-a-and then," She continued, " H-h-he r-r-r-raped me!" She sobbed full out this time, Her body shaking with fear and misery.  
  
" Oh Hermione!" Ron said, and took her in his arms once again, stroking her hair. " It's all gonna be okay, I promise," He said soothingly.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, speaking for the first time. " We won't let anyhting else happen to you Hermi, we absolutely won't."  
  
Ron's head swirled with mixed thoughts. Why would someone do this to such a beautiful, smart, and innocent girl? Why Her? Why Her?  
  
"We are gonna find the scum that did this Hermi," He said sternly. "Don't you worry." He then took her back in his arms, and dryed her tears with the hem of his shirt. She looked at him, with a gleam of hope in her eyes. She leaned foward, and her lips brushed his, and she layed back down, and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Ron and Harry recited the whole story to Dumbledore, who told them to stay with her. As Ron was laying back in his chair, He looked at her.  
  
He was gonna find who did this, and they will pay dearly, He thought.  
  
  
  
  
Hope u liked!! PUHLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	4. The Wish Pt 4

A/N:: Hey again ppls!! Well, Herm's not dead, i would never do that. But there are some gooood surprises in this one. *evil laughter* MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I have a devious mind. Luv ya all, this is R/H, blahde blahde blah, R/R PLEASE!!  
  
Discaimer:: I own nothing but the idea, JKR owns the rest.  
  
THE WISH PT IV  
  
Ron woke up early the next morning, not knowing where he was. He rubbed his groggy eyes and looked around. He was in the hospital wing. Then the memories of last night flooded into his mind. Why would anyone ever do something like that to her, or to any girl? He was determined to solve this mystery, and the slimy git who did this would pay.  
  
"Ron?" It was Harry. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Ron replied, sitting up.  
  
"Well," Harry continued, " Dumbledore wants me, You, and Herm to come to his office immediately after we all wake up. So far, only Herm is still sleeping"  
  
" Well, we might as well wake her," He said, brushing his startingly red hair back. " She'll probably sleep till noon if we don't."  
  
"Alright then," Harry said, putting his glasses on. "Herm?" He whispered, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
" What, have I missed a class? Oh no!! I must get to Herbology!" She shouted, jumping out of bed.  
  
"No, Hermi, it's not that, Dumbledore wants us in his office," Ron explained, watching her go slightly red.  
  
"Oh, well, I better get dressed then!" She added quickly, and limped behind the curtain.  
  
In a couple of minutes, the three of them were making their way to Dumbledore's office, in total silence. Hermione's head was bent, and her hair was covering her eyes. I hate to see her like this, Ron thought. He liked the old Hermi, the one that always begged him to do his homework and argued with him over nothing at all. Why did this have to happen?  
  
Ron Hardly noticed that Harry had given the gargoyle the password and that they were already at the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked, and a calm, farmiliar voice said "Enter."  
  
" Hello Harry. Ronald. Hermione," He said as they walked in. "Please take a seat." They sat down, and He continued.  
  
" I know you three are wondering why you are here, but there is a mystery to be solved. I know this will be painful for you, Miss Granger, but I have to ask you look into the depths of your memory and describe the man.  
  
Hermione gulped. She took a deep breath, and spoke.  
  
"Well, He was a tall man, and he had black robes on. I couldnt make out anything else because he had a hood over his head." She sat back in her chair, holding back tears.  
  
" Hermione," said Dumbledore calmly," I need you to tell me exactly what you remember from that point."  
  
She took another deep breath, and spoke again.  
  
" He had a wand, and I remember him saying some kind of spell, and then I had gashes and cuts all over me. Then I remember falling to the ground, and being knocked out, and thats all I remember. But I know he raped me." She finished, sitting back in her chair again.  
  
"So you don't remeber him raping you, but you know he did?" Dumbledore asked, his hand stroking his chin.  
  
"Yes," She replied, tears strolling down her face.  
  
Ron and Harry, who had been listening intenly, rushed over to her, and comforted her. Ron took her hand and held it, and she gripped tighter, as if his hand felt reassuring to her.  
  
" I have come to a conclusion," Dumbledore said. " Hermione, you were not raped. Even though you think you were, you don't really remember it, and that leads to me thinking that whoever hoodwinked you into thinking you were raped, was really trying to kill you."   
  
" But why would someone want to kill Hermi?" Ron asked the Professor, Hermione's hand gripping his tighter.  
  
"Well, that I do not yet know, but i do have a hypothesis." The professor stated, His eyes twinkling.  
  
"So, what is it professor?" Harry asked, his hands gripping the edges of his chair, his face pale.  
  
" Well," Dumbledore began again.He gestured at Ron and Hermione. " You two are Harry's best friends, right?" They nodded. "And who wants Harry to be dead more then anything else in the world?"  
  
" VOLDEMORT?" Harry gasped, his eyes widening.  
  
"Yes. And you two," He said, pointing to Ron and Hermione again, " Are the only ones stopping him. Remember how you helped him find the stone in your first year, and how you helped him in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron? If it was'nt for you two, Harry would be dead." He finished, setting his elbows on the table.  
  
"So," he said speaking again, looking at the bewildered looks on their faces, "Voldemort can only get to Harry by killing those who stand in his way. And, I believe that you two are his prime victims."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron then looked at Harry, and then Harry looked at Hermione. They got up and left the office in silence, making their way to Gryffindor tower. Harry muttered the password in sort of a trance, and they sat down on one of the big fluffy couches in the common room.  
  
" I'm not going to let you two die!" Harry said suddenly, standing up, and stomping his foot. " We are going to get through this!!"  
  
" Harry, we're beside you all the way," Hermione said, speaking for Ron and Her.  
  
" Absolutely," Ron added. He barely noticed that He was still holding Hermione's hand.  
  
" I'm going to write to Sirius," Harry said, rummaging for a piece of parchment in his bag. " This is going to be a looong year," He sighed.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded. Neither of them, nor Harry, knew what was in store for them.  
  
  
  
Sooooooo? Whadda u think??? PLEASE R/R!!!!   
  
  
  



	5. The Wish Pt 5

A/N:: Sorry this has taken soooo long I've just been sooooooo busy!!!! Well, i really don't know what I wanna do with this series, it just kinda rolls out of my head as I write it, so R/R please!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the idea.  
  
THE WISH PT V  
  
Ron stared up at the canopy of his four-poster, emerged in thought. He didn't know what to think anymore. Was Voldemort really tring to kill Hermione and Him? Did Voldemort really want Harry that bad? He didn't want anything to happen to Harry, or Hermione. His head was overflowing with fears and worries that fought to get out. He wished.....He wished......everything was just normal again.  
  
Before he knew it, Harry was shaking Ron awake.   
  
" Argh, five more minutes," He grumbled, rubbing his groggy eyes.  
  
" Ron, Ron, It's Hermione!" Harry gasped, his Green eyes flickering with panic. "I can't find her anywhere!"  
  
Ron jerked up, and jumped out of bed, His stomach giving an awful lurch.  
  
" Her-Hermione? You can't find her anywhere?" He gulped, his parched throat begging for water.  
  
" No. Lavender said she wasn't in the dorm and she's definetely not in the common room," Harry said, shaking.  
  
" Well, lets go then!" Ron said determinedly, grabbing Harry's arm. " She's got to be somewhere!"  
  
They burst out of the portrait hole, and into the hall. Where could she be, Where could she be?? He asked himself. Then it dawned on him.  
  
"The Library." He muttered, and Harry seemed to have thought the same thing.  
  
They ran at full speed down the halls, crashing into early-risers as they trundled down the corridors. They finally reached the Library, and pushed through the wooden doors......  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled, running over to her, his whole body feeling relieved.  
  
"What?" She said lazily. She was merely here brushing up on some of the Arithmancy she had missed when she was in the hospital wing.  
  
" You scared us half to death!" Ron shouted hoarsly, his throat felt even more dry.  
  
She looked confused. " I scared you half to death? What?"   
  
"We couldn't find you anywhere," Harry started, his face looking relieved too.  
  
" And well.." Ron continued, " With all the stuff going on, I guess we just, well, thought the worse, and well......."  
  
" Oh you guys!" Hermione looked at them, a look of thanks and love in her eyes. "You are so....well......Thanks for worring about me," She finished, obviously not knowing what to do.  
  
Just then, the Library doors burst open, and Professor McGonagall stumbled in, Her face stone cold and her eyes sharp.  
  
" Weasley, Potter, Granger," She said, trembling slightly, " You are needed in the Hospital wing right now."  
  
The three of them looked at each other, none of them able to comprehend the situation. What happened? They all thought.  
  
They made their way to the hospital wing, uncertainess flooding their bodies like an unwelcome intruder. They entere the infirmary, and Hermione gasped.  
  
Ron ran over to the bed, where a pale girl, with flaming red hair laid, sleeping, or unconcious.  
  
"Ginny!" He shouted, kneeling by the bed. Fred and George were already there, and frightened looks replaced their usual cheerful ones.   
  
" What happened?" said Hermione shakily, running up to Ron's side, Harry doing the same.   
  
" She hasn't woken up yet," Fred said, his eyes sad looking. " She's not dead though, just unconcious."  
  
She was covered with gashes and scratches, which were all bloody and messy. Madam Pomfrey was obviously brewing the potion in which to fix them with.  
  
"Where was she found?" Harry asked, eyeing Ginny carefully, as if trying to solve this mystery.  
  
" Well," said George, " She was in her dorm, and her fourth year friends found her laying there when they woke up." He wore the same look as His twin, terrified.  
  
Dumbledore then burst into the room, and still wearing his night clothes, spoke in a rushed voice.  
  
" Harry, Ron, and Hermione, please come to my office, and Fred and George , please stay with her." He gestured to Ginny, and then lead Harry, Ron and Hermione out.  
  
Ron fought back tears as they walked toward Dumbledore's office. As if she knew how he was feeling, Hermione took his hand and squeezed it slightly. They walked like that queitly, them nor Harry speaking a word. This was all too much for Ron. Hermione's prescence made him feel slightly calmer, but he couldn't get the vision of his little sister out of his head. What was wrong?  
  
  
  
Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!! A CLIFFIE!!!!! PLease R/R, and I know everyone hates cliffies, so i write them so people will read my next story *devious grin* . also, i wont post my next part until I GET 10 REVIEWS, SO GET REVIEWING!!!! 


	6. The Wish Pt 6

A/N:: Hello all!! Well, im kinda sad cause i havent been getting as many reviews as i would like, but i have my faithful readers, and im glad they stick with me. Thanks for all who reviewed my past five stories........THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the idea for the story. It all belongs to her *points to JKR*.  
  
THE WISH PT VI  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office, all three of them petrified. They were worried and shocked, and none of them really knew what to do in this situation.   
Ron was stricken with fear. Ginny, attacked, the same way as Hermione, it was just all too much for him. Ginny was his baby sister, and he was kind of embarrassed to say he loved her more than any of his brothers, probably because she helped him the most. Also, they were the closest in age. His stomach felt like it had fallen out of his body, leaving a wide empty hole. His head was swarming and, finally, Dumbledore's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
" Harry, Ron, and Hermione. You have been through a lot in the past few days, and I want to comment on your bravery. Harry, I believe you have written to Sirius about all of this?"  
  
" Yes, Professor," Harry replied, in a somewhat meek voice.  
  
" Very well. Please inform me when he replies. Now, I now this is a bit much for you, but I feel you need to know," He continued. " My sources currently tell me Voldemort is no where near, but I feel otherwise. With these attacks happening, I seem to think that He is near to us."  
  
Ron gave an involuntary shiver, and chills ran up and down his spine. First Hermione, then Ginny, now this. He just wished it would all stop, and everything would be normal again. The happiness that had been a couple of weeks ago seemed like the distant past, and any hope of being happy again, he felt, was gone. After all, they were only fifth years, not adults, and it was just too much to take.   
  
Dumbledore continued, despite the painful looks on the trio's faces. " I believe, that you three, are the answer to our problems. You are the only one who can make this stop. You three must go after Voldemort, I have some skills and items that will help you. I know that this might seem all of a sudden, but this mission has taken much thought."  
  
The three looked at each other with blank looks, and Dumledore continued.  
  
" I could of had anyone go after him on this mission, but I felt you three were the ones for it. Miss Granger, with her cleverness, Mr. Weasley, wih his resourcefulness, and Mr Potter, with his bravery. The three of you combined will create an outstanding force, which I doubt, anyone, even Voldemort, can shatter. Here are your instructions." He handed them a piece of paper, and stood up. " You must go tonight. And remember, I will always be with you." He fixed them with his watery blue stare, and left the room.  
  
They were speechless. Ron pinched himself, thinking this was all just one big bad dream, and he would wake up any moment now, and be in his four poster in his dormitory.  
  
" Well," said Harry, sot of shakily. " Are you guys ready?" He had a glint of determination in his green eyes, and that somehow gave Ron a courage he would never have if it was just him alone.  
  
" I am....r-r-ready," Ron said, his hand still intertwined with Hermiones.  
  
" I am too," Hermione said standing up.   
  
They all read over the directions on the sheet Dumbledore had given them, and went over the plan. They were to use the invisibility cloak, as a tool for safety. They were to leave for the forbidden forest tonight, and find clues as to where he might be. Dumbledore had added something at the bottom of the note: Believe in yourself, you will always find strength and courage in others.  
  
Neither of the three of them said anything, as they retrieved their tools, and wrote a note to Ginny and the others. As they left the castle, all of them scared beyond anything, Hermione said something that wasn't really expected.  
  
"Ron," She whispered in his ear. " No matter what happens, I will always love you."   
  
They looked at each other. Him, Her , and Harry would have to face what would come, but they had the most powerful weapon of all. Each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it, did it really suck?? PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!  
  
  



	7. Thw Wish Pt 7

A/N:: Well, this is the seventh installment to my series. Im thinking it will end soon, so i can start another one. This might be the last, the next one might, i just dont know. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and for the peeps who didnt review, please do it this time. Hope you enjoy, and have a Happy Holiday.  
  
THE WISH PT VII  
  
Ron felt a cold breeze brush past his hair and ruffle the leaves of the trees up ahead. Harry, Hermione, and Him were on a mission, a mission so dangerous they didn't know they were going to come out alive.Ron kept telling himself it would all be okay, and that everything was going to be fine, but a little voice kept popping up in the back of his head, as if to prove him wrong.   
  
The three were on a trek to the forbidden forest, to gather clues about Voldemort or any sort of Death Eater. Harry was in the lead, He knew the area better than any of them. Hermione was in the middle, and Ron took up the rear. Ron felt uneasy in the back of the line, but he was glad that he could protect Hermione this way.  
  
They trudged along the path, their wand tips alight, searching for any spec of evil or trace of Voldemort. They reached the edge of the forest, and Harry turned to face the other two.  
  
" I just want you guys to know," Harry started, bowing his head, " That I will always love both of you, as much as a friend can love another. You guys have always been there for me, and no matter what happens, I will be there for you." He finished this, and brought his head up to look at them, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
" Oh Harry!" Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes, " We love you too!"  
  
" Yeah," said Ron, running his fingers through his hair, " We'll always be there for you too, you mean so much to us."  
  
Hermione's face had cascades of tears coming down them now, and Ron felt little prickles in his eyes too, but he told himself he wasnt going to cry. Hermione grabbed them both by the shoulder, and pulled them into a hug. For once, they returned it.  
  
" Ok guys," Harry said, pulling away. " We have a mission, and we are by no means gonna chicken out. I'll take the lead, Herm, you take the middle, and Ron, you take the rear."  
  
They both did what he said, because he was more experienced at this sort of adventure thing. They were off.  
  
Hermione suggested after a couple of minutes that they search the trees as well as the ground, because people and things leave more than footprints. Harry agreed, and so did Ron, so they walked more slowly, examining everything closely. After awhile, they had sucess.  
  
" Hey!" Harry shouted to his friends behind him. " I found something!"  
  
Hermione and Ron ran toward his wandlight and his voice, occaisonally tripping over tree roots and stones.  
  
" What, what is it?" Ron panted, leaning against a tree.  
  
" Well, it's a shred of clothing, and its soaked with some sort of liquid," said Harry, peering in at the object more closely. " Here Herm, you have a look."  
  
Hermione squinted at the torn piece of fabric. " This is part of a wizard's robe," she said, and then sniffed it. " No, it cant be, why, this liquid is a memory alterator potion."  
  
" What's that?" Harry and Ron chourused together.  
  
" Its a potion that will make you think something happened, even though it really didn't." She replied, sniffing it again.  
  
" Hold on," Ron blurted out, " Herm, this is what whatever attacked you fed you. It made you think you were raped, but you really werent." He looked at Hermione, to find that she was shuddering at the memory of her dreadful ordeal.  
  
" I'm sorry, Herm," Ron said, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed there for a couple of seconds, and then broke away.  
  
Harry was putting the shard of cloth in a sealed bubble, and setting it in his sack.  
  
" You guys," He said, looking scared for a minute. " This must mean the attacker is nearby!"  
  
" This memory alterator potion looks fresh," Hermione said, looking at the bubble in Harry's bag.  
  
" You don't suppose......" Ron said, but he was cut off. A swift breeze hit them suddenly, knocking them down. The sky became illuminated with green light, and the wind picked up.  
  
It was him.  
  
  
  
  
  
ooooo, another of my trademark cliffies!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!  
  



	8. The Wish Pt 8

A/N:: Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanza/whatever, and thanks to all those who reviewed 'A Merry Little Christmas'. This is the last part to this series, but dont worry, you havent seen the last of me.  
  
Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the idea.......JKR owns all of the settings and characters.  
Boy, is she lucky........  
  
THE WISH PT VIII  
  
Ron woke up to a cold breeze, his head hurting like crazy. Where am I? He thought. His eyes wondered around, taking in his surroundings. He was on the edge of a gloomy graveyard, on the base of a hill. There was a circle of people on the other side of the cemetery, speaking in hushed voices. Hermione and Him were tied to a tree, and Harry was bound to a darkened grave. Then, something clicked inside his head.  
  
"Hermione!" He whispered out of the corners of his mouth, trying not to alert the circle of people. " Psst, Herm, someone's taken us!"  
  
She stirred, and opened her eyes. They grew wide in horor.  
  
" Ron," She said, her voice shaking. "This is the graveyard where Harry met You-Know-Who, last year!" She gulped, and Her eyes fell upon the circle of muttering people. " And those people," She started. " Those people are d-death ea-ea-eaters."  
  
She was trembling violently now, fear was silently overtaking her.  
  
" Herm, it's ok, we are gonna beat this," Ron said, his voice sounding more confident than he felt.  
  
The group of people broke apart, and to their horror, a man stepped out ino the moonlight. Or was it a man? It had burning red eyes, and slits for nostrils. It stepped foward, and raised his wand at Harry.  
  
" Crucio," It murmured, in a high pitched voice, a smile spreading accross it's face.  
  
The still air was pierced with Harry's screams, and the soft, cold laughter, of the being.  
  
Ron and Hermione both knew who it was.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
" So," said Voldemort, in that dreaded high voice. " We meet again, Harry Potter, and this time, I see, you have brought your friends with you."  
  
He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, and turned back to Harry. " Friends are the best allies, Harry," Continued Voldemort. " As you can see, mine are over there." He gestured to the circle of people, and began again. " That is why, I'm afraid, Yours will just have to go. Untie them, Wormtail."  
  
Harry tried to scream, but he was gagged too tightly. Wormtail, Voldemort's faithful servant, stumbled over to Ron and Hermione, untied them, and gave them back their wands. He shoved them foward, so that they were face to face with the Dark Lord Himself.  
  
" I Challenge you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger," He said Curtly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. " To a wizards duel. Now bow to me." As if they had any choice, some invisible force pushed Ron and Hermione over, bowing their heads. As the force released, He spoke again, this time to Harry. " You will see your friends die, Harry Potter, and you will soon join them.  
  
He turned back around, but Ron and Hermione were too quick.  
  
Hermione had a plan. " Ron," she whispered, as Voldemort was talking to Harry. " I'll stun the death eaters, and you disarm him."   
  
Ron nodded in agreement. He was ready, so was she. As Voldemort turned around, Hermione pointed her want at the death eaters.  
  
"STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" She yelled, pointing it at different masked people.  
  
" EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron roared, and Voldemort's wand flew into his hand. It only seemed natural to him, so he held the wand in both of his hands, and snapped it.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Voldemort shouted pitifully.  
  
" Hermione was back at Ron's side, and she spoke, her voice a lot braver then before.  
  
" So, feel powerful now? This is the moment we have all been waiting for, Mr. I'm-too-powerful-to-be-defeated."  
  
All this time, Ron had been untying Harry. He wobled a little, and rubbed his forehead.   
  
" STUPEFY!" Hermione shouted, Her wand pointed at Voldemort. She had to shout it three more times for him to actually be knocked out, because he was so powerful.  
  
The thought struck Ron's mind, like someone had hit him over the head with a hammer.  
  
"Um guys?" He said," How are we going to get out of here?"   
  
" I think Dumbledore sent something," Harry said, finding his pack lying on the ground. Sure enough, they found an old hat, that was a portkey, and they were to transport the death eaters, Voldemort, and themselves with it back to Hogwarts. But then something caught their attention.  
  
Voldemort had woken up, seized one of the unconcious Death Eater's wands, and pointed at Hermione.  
  
" Crucio," He muttered weakly, hoisting himself up.  
  
Hermione screamed, Her body crumpling up and falling to the ground. Voldemort advanced on him, but Ron and Harry were too quick.  
  
" AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOOO!!" Harry shouted, drawing his wand, and throwing himself at Voldemort.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, and flung himself over at Hermione, kneeling beside Her.  
  
" Ron?" She said, in a very soft, meek voice.  
  
" 'S ok, Herm, I'm here." He picked her up in his strong arms, and went to get the portkey.  
  
" Ron!" Harry cried gleefully from the other side of the cemetery, "I've beaten Him!" Sure enough, there was voldemort, lying on the ground, curled up.  
  
" Lets go!" Ron shouted and they gathered all the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and themselves, and eventually found a way to attach all of them to the portkey.   
  
Ron was still holding Hermione, and Harry didn't object to this.   
  
" Off we go!" said Harry, tapping the old straw hat with his wand. They were off.  
  
In couple of Hours time, they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, amidst a huge crowd people, celebrating.  
  
" Well, we did it!" Harry said triumphantly, looking at his two friends.  
  
" We sure did," Hermione said. She grasped Ron's hand, just as Ginny came over to see them.  
  
" Oh, you're all right!!" She squealed, huggin Ron, then Hermione, and then Harry.  
  
She blushed slightly, and started to walk away, the back of her neck as red as her face.  
  
" Wait, Ginny," said Harry, " I have to talk to you."  
  
She looked astonished. They walked off together.  
  
" Well, wonder what they are going to be up to?" Hermione said, grinning.  
  
" I don't know," Ron replied, smiling back. " But it wont be as good as this."  
  
He leaned foward, and kissed her. She kissed right back. They were both tied up in the moment. It was like they were floating.  
  
" Um....Guys?" Harry was back, so was Ginny, and they were holding hands.  
  
All four of them laughed. This wasn't going to be such a bad year after all.  
  
  
  
  
Sooooooooo, did u like it??? Did i suck???? PLEASE R/R!!!!!   



End file.
